


Filling in the Gaps - Laura

by Thefishoutofwater



Series: Filling in the Gaps [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefishoutofwater/pseuds/Thefishoutofwater
Summary: Meeting someone new and building a relationship together means taking time to get to know each others friends and each others history. Is Jo really ready for that?A familiar face walks into the ER - this one is set pretty early season 11.





	Filling in the Gaps - Laura

Jo Wilson pulled back the curtain in the ER with more confidence than she felt. She was covering the orthopaedics service and with Dr Torres out for the week the attending she was supposed to be supporting seemed decidedly missing in action.

“Hi, I’m Dr Wilson. What seems to be the issue?”

A young girl, perhaps seven or eight was lying on the gurney, face white and drawn with pain. She was cradling her left arm gingerly. The woman with her was carefully holding her, crooning gently. Jo bit her lip. This was going to need a paediatric consult and after the argument she had had with Alex in the car after their latest Meredith Grey invasion it was a work interaction she could absolutely do without.

“Hi there Dr Wilson.” The woman smiled wanly, “This is Laura. Today Laura decided she wanted to climb a tree.” The words were delivered with a lifted eyebrow that seemed somewhat familiar. “I don’t mean to be rude but is Dr Karev about today do you know? It would be good to see him.”

Jo breathed deeply and nodded to the nurse who stepped away, hopefully to go and page him. Typical she thought. Today she was not going to get the space she desperately needed to get her head in order. Waiting she flipped through the notes on her tablet, skipping the basic details looking to see when this child had been at Grey-Sloan before for her mother to know Alex. Sure enough she appeared to have been born at the hospital and had had some surgery in her first few days although confusingly there was no mention of Alex’ name anywhere in the history summary.

Jo did not have to wait for long as she heard her boyfriends anxious tone outside the curtain,

“Kepner I’m asking a favour can you just keep Meredith away for an hour or two that’s all. If you need a consult ask for someone else. Trust me please. It’s not an ask for me.”

There was a sound of a deep breath as the curtain was pulled back once more. Jo watched Alex walk in, a gentle half smile on his face bearing no reference to his earlier terse tones. He crossed the small cubicle towards Laura’s apprehensive mother and to Jo’s utter confusion wrap in her a warm hug,

“Hey Mol,” he started as he released the woman, “I didn’t know you guys were back in the States. You should have called or something.” He paused and turned to the quiet tear-stained occupant of the bed, “And you Miss Laura. What have you been up to?”

“Fell out of Grandpa’s tree.” The young patient smiled at her doctor, “I’d gone ever so high!”

Alex smiled as he approached and carefully examined the arm. As he did so the mother spoke again.

“We’re not home. I mean not properly. Eric’s been posted and we’re heading to Germany. Laura and I have just come to spend some time with Dad before the move. We only arrived two days ago and now…” she gestured at her daughter’s arm.

“Well you have definitely broken it but I think we’ll grab a couple of x-rays to see exactly what’s going on there and decide what happens next. Hopefully it will just be a cast,” for the first time since entering he turned to his girlfriend, “Dr Wilson will take you and if I’m right will get you set right up with a cast.”

Jo dropped outside of the cubical to see if there was a nurse available to help take the little girl upstairs.

From the other side of the curtain she could hear Alex lower his voice all but whispering “If you are really brave she’ll even let you pick the colour.”

Turning to the little girls mother, “Do you want me to go get…” She interrupted quickly, “No I think not. I mean not like this. I was going to call over the weekend and arrange something but…” she dropped off.

“No worries Mol.”

Jo re-entered the space in time to see Alex placed a hand gently on the woman’s shoulder.

“A quick word please Dr Karev?”

Alex grimaced. There was no choice in the carefully worded question and he pulled the curtain back retreating until he was confident he was out of the hearing of the inhabitants of the little space. Jo looked angry and he tried to stop her before she had started,

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance we could not do this now? Here?”

“No chance. Who is she? Did you date her?” Jo’s voice was rising as she fired questions at him, “Is that little girl? I mean, is she?”

Alex laughed cutting her off,

“Hell no. I didn’t date Molly. I have only even met her a few times – admittedly a couple in pretty shitty circumstances.”

Jo looked blindly at him and Alex breathed a deep sigh. His girlfriend’s previously unseen jealousy was started to talk its toll on him. He decided it was easier to explain quickly and try and move on.

“I dated her sister Jo. She’s Lexie Grey’s little sister.”

Jo looked blankly at him.

“Lexie Grey? Hospital named after her Lexie Grey? So you’re telling me that she’s another one of Dr Grey’s family?”

“Yup she is Meredith’s half-sister. Her dad remarried. But it’s always been a bit,” he paused, “complicated.”

He scowled at Jo’s eager face,

“Not my story to tell but I will say you need to look after that little girl. I mean if anyone deserves top class treatment it’s the kid whose Aunt’s name is in the hospital’s name right? This isn’t about Meredith it’s about that kid okay?” He reached out to squeeze Jo’s arm. She bit her lip and then despite herself

“I just wonder why, with so much family she’s at ours all the time?”

Alex frowned sadly and turned to walk away.


End file.
